1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well cementing methods and compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic cement compositions are commonly utilized in the construction and repair of oil and gas wells. For example, hydraulic cement compositions are used in primary cementing operations whereby strings of pipe such as casing or liners are cemented in well bores. In performing primary cementing, a hydraulic cement composition is pumped into the annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior surfaces of a pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition is permitted to set in the annular space thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened substantially impermeable cement therein. The cement sheath physically supports and positions the pipe string in the well bore and bonds the exterior surfaces of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore whereby the undesirable migration of fluids between zones or formations penetrated by the well bore is prevented. Hydraulic cement compositions are also commonly used to plug lost circulation and other undesirable fluid inflow and outflow zones in wells, to plug cracks or holes in pipe strings cemented therein and to accomplish other required remedial well operations.
In order for such well cementing operations to be successful, the cement compositions utilized must include a fluid loss control additive to reduce the loss of fluid, i.e., water, from the cement compositions when they contact permeable subterranean formations or zones. Excessive fluid loss causes a cement composition to be prematurely dehydrated which limits the amount of cement composition that can be pumped, decreases the compressive strength of the cement composition and prevents or reduces bond strength between the set cement composition and a subterranean zone, the walls of pipe and/or the walls of the well bore.
Heretofore polymers and copolymers have been utilized as fluid loss control additives for well cements. A particularly suitable copolymer which has been utilized as a cement composition fluid loss control additive is a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid and N,N-dimethylacrylamide having mole ratios of 2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid to N,N-dimethylacrylamide of between 1:4 and 4:1 respectively, and having an average molecular weight of between about 75,000 and 3,000,000. While the above described copolymer well cement fluid loss control additive has achieved commercial success, there is a continuing need for improved polymer fluid loss control additives which achieve better fluid loss control in well cement compositions particularly at high temperatures.